W-I-L-D (TheCartoonMan12 Version) Remake
TheCartoonMan12's music video of W-I-L-D. Transcript: Edit Dedicated to: Edit * Kinghammer Studios * BaddwingReturns (Happy Birthday) Song: Edit * W-I-L-D Song from: Edit * The Jungle Book 2 Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Chuck's Choice (@2017 YTV) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * ALF (For Your Eyes Only; @1986-1990 NBC) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (@2016 Dreamworks) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) * Albert (@2016 Nickelodeon) * Bear in the Big Blue House (To Clean or Not to Clean; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Sesame Street (The Good Birds Club; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five!; @2015 Nickelodeon) * Kidsongs (Play Along Songs; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Animal School Musical; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) * VeggieTales (Chick-fil-A Promo; @1993 Big Idea) * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV series; @2013-2014 Dreamworks/Nickelodeon) * Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * Robot and Monster (Li'l Lugnuts; @2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * Fraggle Rock (@1983-1987 Jim Henson) * The Looney Tunes Show (Double Date; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Holly Jolly Jimmy; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * PAW Patrol (Pups Save Christmas; @2013 Nickelodeon) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (@2013) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (@2007 20th Century Fox) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Flight to the Finish; @2010 Hasbro) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Dollar Day; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Little Engine That Could (@1991 MCA/Universal) * Bonkers (Gone Bonkers; @1993-1994 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Highway Rat (@2017 Magic Light) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Casper's First Christmas (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Back at the Barnyard (The Good, the Bad and the Snotty; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * Rugrats (Music; @1991-2004 Nickelodeon) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Bunsen Is a Beast (Body and the Beast; @2017 Nickelodeon) * H.R. Pufnstuf (Show Biz Witch; @1969 Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures/CBS) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * Nature Cat (@2015 PBS) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Low Tidings; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Steven Universe (Steven and the Stevens; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Simpsons (Bart After Dark; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Super Why! (@2007 PBS) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (The Puppy and the Ring; @2011 Nickelodeon) * The Annoying Orange (Popeye Yeah!; @2009 Daneboe) * Teen Titans Go! (Waffles; @2013 Cartoon Network) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Darkwing Duck (Beauty and the Beet; @1991-1992 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Toby Gets Nosy; @2014 Disney) * DuckTales (@1987-1990 Disney) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot for All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * Cow and Chicken (@1997-1999 Cartoon Network) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 Jim Henson) * Rusty Rivets (Ruby Rocks; @2016 Nickelodeon)